Silent Hill: Lost Treasure
by Ricki.Blumann
Summary: This fanficion is based on the movie continuity, and my main character is an OC. Hunter, a boy going on vacation with his friend, Rachel, gets dragged into Silent Hill while resting at a motel. He originally was just looking for his friend, but ended up getting wrapped in the past that he once left behind.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was black, and the moon was high, giving a dim and faint light over the forest. There were small clouds slighting blocking the crescent moon. Scattered through at the sky, they hide the stars, the amount of stars were countless. Hunter was trying to connect them, tracing the window with his finger and leaving a streak in his path. Something seemed to bother him, and Rachel caught his slump position every now and again, as she glanced over at him from her view of the road.

"What's bothering you?" Rachel asked with her eyebrows squinted. Hunter slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Nothing, nothing is bothering me." He fixed his posture to match the shape of the car seat.

"Don't give me that, you haven't said a damn thing this entire car ride. I know you, you can't lie to me. Now what's wrong" Hunter had a pause. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"Well, Joseph broke up with me the other day."

"What!?" without missing a beat, Rachel responded. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but he just left and I haven't heard from him since." Hunter pulled his knee's to his chest and rested his chin on his knee. "I'll be fine, I've been through worse." He looked back up at the moon. "I just wish that he told me why." there was a silence in the car.

"Well, when we get there, you can tell me everything that happened in a little bit more detail." there was a smirk on the side of Rachel's face. "Then we can plot how we can kill him."

Hunter let out a small chuckle. He let go of his legs and slide them off of the seat, fixed his poster, and looked at the road. In the distance he spotted a bright red light, the light got closer and closer, and he was able to make out what it was. Soon he could make out the word "Motel." even though it was still blurry.

"Almost there!." Rachel had a playful tone, like she was talking to a child. Hunter looked over at her with annoyance and resignation.

"I can see that, thanks." He spat out sarcastically. Rachel snickered as she turned into the parking lot of the motel. The car started to shake as it drove over the rocks used for the drive in. Rachel pulled up in front of a room. The door was red and had a golden number on it. Six. When Hunter got out of the car, he walked over to the door. He rubbed his fingers over the cold number. The freezing metal made his finger-tips tingle slightly. He could see his breath, it was heavy but calm. There was something nostalgic about the door.

"Hunter." Rachel broke the trance that hunter seemed to be under. He looked over at her with confusion. "I'm gonna go get the key, maybe you should unload the car."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"I know I am." Rachel turned sharply, her hair flipped behind her, almost like a whip. Her hips bounced from side to side as she walked, trying to taunt Hunter. He snickered, and paced towards the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out two suit cases, and placed them down next to the car. He pulled out one more suitcase, and carried this one towards the door. He looked at the door for a brief moment, placed the bag down, then went to go get the other bag. He placed his hand on the bag then looked into the trees, he felt…something.

_ Hunter_

A voice called him. A distant whisper. Puzzled he looked into the trees, frantically his eyes searched for the source. His eyes focused on a deep and dark path. He looked into the darkness, that seemed to only grow darker the more he looked into the distance. A cold chill grew up his spine, crawling inside of him. He then shook it off, and continued to do what he was doing before. He picked up the suitcase, turned, and slowly started to walk towards the door.

_ Hunter!_

The chill shot up his back like a rocket. The voice was not only louder, but more aggressive. Hunter didn't realize he dropped the suitcase until he heard it hit the ground. The voice was still echoing in his head, he heard nothing else. Shaking, he slowly turned his body to look at the path once more. It seemed to grow larger and larger. Quickly charging in his direction, almost like it was attempting to swallow him in. He stood there, shaking. Trying to get a grip on reality, he quickly buried his face in his hands. Shaking his head back and forth, trying to convince himself it wasn't happening.

"Hunter!"

He jumped up and look at the pathway again. A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Rachel stood there, worried. Her face full of compassion and tenderness. Hunter let out a deep sigh of relief. His heart was beating hard in his chest, almost in an attempt to leave him. His heart was trying to run from the darkness. Rachel pulled him in, trying to calm him down. She felt his heavy breath, thumping heart, and shaking body all at once. "I'm here." She whispered. "It'll be alright." Hunter finally relaxed himself.

"Thank you, I'm ok." Hunter slithered out her arms.

"Are you sure?" Rachel took a step back.

"Yea," Hunter sighed. "Just spooked. That's all."

"Alright, well you head inside, I'll take care of the rest of the bags." Rachel handed him the key. He took it and nodded. He walked over to the door, quick, trying to get away form that eerie place. He reached the door, and almost ran into it. He placed the key into the door, and turned the lock. He looked at the number one last time before going in.

Six.

Inside, there were two beds next to each other, about five feet between them. Folded nicely and prepared for guest. As he walked past the television, that rested in between the two beds, he let his fingers slide across the screen. He walked over to the farther bed of the two. He sat at the edge of the bed, and closed his eyes. He sat there for a moment, just letting the silence take him in. After a moment, he took of his boots, removed his jacket, and laid on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and placed his hands behind his head. The lamp on the other side of the room gave a calming shadow on the wall next to him. He began to drift, so calm and comfortable, he felt like he was floating. Everything was peaceful until BAM!

"What was that for?!" Hunter pushed the suitcase, that Rachel slammed on top of him, off onto the floor.

"You looked to relaxed." Rachel was pulling pajamas out of her bag. "So I decided to intervene. You like that word choice? I know you do." She turned her head and winked at hunter.

"I don't see why that bothers you?" He was trying to hold back his chuckle

"Well its simple, its not fair." She pouted.

"What isn't fair?" Hunter sat up, interested.

"I'm not relaxed yet, and you are. Even though I'm the one who had to do ALL the driving." As she spoke, she waved her arms around like she was in a black-and-white soap opera.

"Well I guess so, but remember, I'm the one who had to sit there and had to listen to nasty pop music." He pulled out some sweats out of his bag, and began to change.

"You love that music, you may not want to admit it, but beneath all that Rock&Roll you have a taste for it."

"I mean sure, if I'm at a party, then I'll listen to it, hell I'll dance to. But when I'm just trying to relax, its not for me." He threw his dirty boxer briefs at her. It hit her in the back of the head and rested there. She grabbed and slowly pulled it off to see what it was.

"Ew!" She quickly tossed it on the ground. "That's not ok!"

"You dropped the suitcase on me, its only _fair_." He stressed his words. Rachel picked up one of her bra's and pulled on it like you would with a rubber band. She released it, and the bright pink bra flew towards hunter, who ducked under it. Hunter then grabbed one of his socks and tossed it at Rachel, who was diving to the other side of her bed for cover. Soon, the two were on opposite ends of the bed room, launching their cloths at each other. Bra's, socks, Briefs, Thongs, and T-shirts were flying gracefully in the air. They were snickering and spewing out war cries. Hunter stood on top of his bed with a pair of Tighy-Whity's around his head. "VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!" He launched him self forward with a bra in each hand. Rachel's eyes grew wide as the 5'7 man was gliding in her direction. He landed on top of her, the two then laid on the floor, laughing. Hunter then rolled off of her, pulled of the Tighty-Whity's on his head, and just laughed next to Rachel.

"Thank you." Hunter then managed to get out.

"For what? Kicking your ass in Under-War?" Rachel let her tongue slide out of mouth.

"Well first of all, I kicked YOUR ass." He sat up and dropped the underwear on Rachel's stomach. "and no, thank you for bringing me out here, I needed a few days off."

"My pleasure." Rachel stood up, and started to clean up the mess. Hunter started to help her by grabbing his things.

"So where exactly is this Ski loft?"

"Not that much further. I would say about an hour left, something like that." She waved her hand around.

"Alright, I can do that, but I think calling in to this motel was a good idea." Hunter placed everything back in his bag, and zipped it shut, he then sat on the edge of the bed. Rachel flopped on her bed, face first. She said something but hunter couldn't make it out, he heard only muffles.

"What?" Hunter looked at her with as she slowly sank into her bed. She turned her head and then looked at him with annoyance.

"Go to sleep." She finally said after a brief moment of controlling her aggravation. Hunter got up, turned off the lamp, and closed the blinds. Rachel didn't move a muscle, she laid there, paralyzed. Hunter smiled as he walked past her. He pulled the blankets over her, and she still did not change her position. Hunter then got in his bed, and curled up into a ball under the blanket. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

ɸ

When I opened my eyes, there was nothing but darkness. I wasn't sure if I actually opened my eyes. I looked around, and couldn't see anything like the motel room. The air was warm, dry, and it was hard to breath. It was silent, the only thing I could hear was my own breathe. After a moment, I slowly tried to balance myself to my feet, stumbling, but I was able to stand. Once on my feet, I looked around. Trying to find something to resemble reality, nothing. That's all there was, nothing.

I started to walk forward, not knowing where I was going, but did it really matter? It was all the same, it was all leading to more noting. I kept walking, just going all with the dream. Suddenly, I heard my name. It was distant, and echoed through out the area. I froze while walking, holding my breath. My heart stopped and my mind began to boggle. I stood there, shocked, and puzzled. Then, I heard the voice a second time. I listened closely, it was Rachel. Rachel was calling my name. She was panicking, I could tell because she would never call for me like that, unless something was wrong. I started to run.

I heard footsteps, they weren't mine, the foots steps I heard were softer, and not as fast. I tried to follow them, but I couldn't quite find out where there were coming from. They were moving away from me. I started to run faster. I couldn't control my breath, it was heavy and frantic. My heart was racing, faster than I was running. The footsteps I was hearing have gotten very distant and faint, I could barely hear them. I slowed down, trying to find the footsteps. I looked everywhere, in every direction. There was nothing, the foot steps were gone. I stood, placed my hands on my knee's, and tried to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and just thought to myself. _ It's just a dream. It's a dream. It's just dream._

A scream then broke my silence. A loud, Fear filled, scream echoed everywhere. It made me jump. It was Rachel, she was in danger, I had to help. I ran faster than I ever knew I could, this time I knew where I was going, I knew where the scream came from. I didn't know what was happening, or what I would do when I found her, but I was going to do whatever I could. I saw a light, very faint in the distance. The closer I got, the easier it was to tell what it was. It was a door, a red door. There was a number on it. Six. It was our Motel room. I touched the six, but this time it was hot, scorching. I pulled my hand back as soon as I touched it. The pain was so real, the sting was unbearable. The tip of my finger was bright red, like a cherry.

After a moment of stand there in confusion, I finally decided to move. I hesitated at first, not quite sure if it was safe to open the door. What's on the other side? Will the door knob be burning like the number? Will I be ok? After a brief moment of hesitation, I moved. Quickly I turned the door knob and pushed my body into the room. I moved so quickly, and so hard, I fell onto the floor. The door slammed behind me, aggressively. Startled, I rolled over. I held the upper part of my body up with my elbows. I looked all around, trying to figure out where I was. It was the motel room, but without any of the furniture. There was no beds, no dressers, no lamps, nothing. It was empty. A very dim light was peaking through the crack in the curtains, just enough light for me to realize where I was. After catching my breath, I stood up. Looking around I tried to figure out what to do. Where's Rachel?

I started to walk towards the bathroom door, which was slightly cracked. I could see that the room was pitch black nothing in there. My heart was racing, I was confused and intimidated. I've never had a dream so realistic, so full of emotions, so terrifying. I was pacing towards the door. Then right before I was about to open the door, a screech was heard. Long, sharp, and hissing at me. The sound forced me to stop, it was almost like it was calling my name. The second time I heard it, it felt like scratch was going down my spine. Cold and bitter, my body began to freeze. I couldn't move. Where would I go? If I keep going forward, who knows what I will find, if I go towards the window, I might get hurt. I stood there thinking, although I couldn't think straight. I started to pant, scarred and confused, I started to shake. Every part of my body was shivering cold. My heart was pounding hard, and my breath was quick. Then, I heard the screech again.

This one seemed louder and harder. It was getting impatient. If I didn't respond quickly, it might respond for me. I was scared, but after reminding myself that it's only a dream, I quickly turned around. I was confident, but my body wasn't. My entire body was still shivering and shaking, but I walked towards the window. I was quick, trying to burn off the adrenaline that my body was producing. I was dreaming, if I got hurt, I would wake up. My hand won't be burning in the morning, and Rachel will be in her bed snoring. She will be wrapped up in her blanket and she will be deep in a sleep, like always.

When I reached the window, I placed my hands on the curtains. One hand on each curtain. I pulled them slightly shut before opening them. I took a deep breathe. I closed my eyes and tilt my head down. Breathing deeply, forcing myself to calm down. This was only a dream to, and that's all its going to be, a dream. I quickly tilt my head and opened my eyes. At the same time, I pulled the curtains open. The image I saw forced me to jump back. The shadow and a giant, bulky man was standing there. He had on a helmet that resembled a pyramid. Without even seeing him, he was intimidating, but that's not why I jumped back. I wasn't scarred of him, even though I should have been. The man was ginormous, and he was frightening, even though I only saw his shadow. Who knows what he actually looked like. Even so, I wasn't scarred in the slightest. I felt like I had to give him something.

The figure was holding something in his hand. At first, I couldn't make it out, but he lifted it. Slowly, almost like he was trying to show it. The shadow was long, it seemed to match my height, if not, beat it. Once I was able to see most of the shadow, the man held it at his side. A sword, or at least that what it appeared to be. The creature then pulled his sword back, under his arm, aiming the point in my direction. He placed the tip of the blade on the glass of the window, I know because it a very quiet tap when it touched. I heard my self hasp when I realized what he was doing. When he forced the blade threw the window, I leaped to the side, just in enough time. But it wasn't till after I landed did I realize that the blade sliced my leg.

I looked at the sword as it was pulled back out, and I saw my blood drip off of it. I looked at my leg and saw the gash. Stinging pain was starting to fill my mind. This wasn't I dream, now I was sure of it. The pain was too real. I've never felt worse pain. Blood was slowly sliding down the slide of my leg, I placed my hand over the wound. I screamed at the touch of my own hand. My screamed echoed all around, including my own head. I sat on the floor hoping that this was all over soon.

ɸ

Hunter woke up in a sweat. His hair was drenched, dripping with sweat. _So _he thought _it was a dream. _He ran his fingers through his hair, sat up, and looked around the room. It was all back to normal. The slight coming in from outside was white, dim. _Must be a cloudy day. _Hunter though as he pushed the covers off of him. He laid in bed for a moment, chuckling to himself. The dream he had made him realize how much he valued the people in his life. It was so real, he actually thought he lost Rachel. When he got out of bed, he noticed that Rachel's bed was empty. His stomached turned for a moment, but this isn't the first time she has done this. She normally get ups early and makes herself some coffee. She isn't exactly a morning person, but getting up early is something she does often. He stood up, and noticed a folded up piece of paper on the nightstand. His eye brows squinted when he saw it. It picked it up and unfolded.

"Let's play Hide and Seek, Hunter!" The hand written was sloppy. Scratchy. He chuckled and put the letter back down. He grabbed a white T-shirt, some tight jeans, some bowers, a towel, and headed into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and fixed his hair. Not like it mattered, it was going to get ruined when he got in the shower. He turned on the water, and tested it for 10 minutes. Not too hot, and not too cold. He doesn't want it to burn him, but he doesn't like to shiver in his showers either. So he had to make sure that he got it just right. After he finally got the water just right. He got undressed, and placed his dirty clothes in a pile in the corner of the bathroom, and jumped in the shower. As soon as he got in, he felt something stinging, he blamed it on the water being to warm, so he ignored it. He let the water attack his body, he loved the feeling of the water pushing hard on his back. He pushed his wet hair back and when he looked back down, he noticed something red. Blood. It was all over the bottom of the tub.

He looked at his leg, and saw a cut. Exactly where he got cut in his dream. Shocked, he turned the water off. He grabbed some toilet paper to stop the bleeding. _A dream? _After a moment of holding the cut, he got out the shower. He wrapped the towel around his body and looked to see if this motel has a first air kit. It did, in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. HE pulled out some gauze, and wrapped his wound. A little bit of blood seeped through the gauze, but he kept that wrap on. He went back into the bathroom, dried his hair, and put on the clothes he put on. Tossed on some boots and then his leather jacket. He needed to find Rachel, and fast. He walked to the door, and as soon as he opened it, he paused. _Snow? _

Hunter walked out and held his hands in front of him. When the "snow" landed on his hands, it turned black. It confused him at first, but he stood there and thought about it. The only thing he could think of to explain it was ash, but he knew it wasn't possible to rain ash, but last night, he gave up on what was possible. He was cut by a giant man with a pyramid shaped head, and his best friend is missing. Something wasn't right, and he didn't like it. His stomach was turning, but the rest of his body seemed calm. He wasn't scarred, but he was nervous. The air was dry, and it tasted the same. Hunter was licking his lips as he started off into the woods.

_ Hunter._

The voice from earlier called out to him. He wasn't scared, only anger filled him. He balled up his first, and went to the car. He opened the door and looked for the keys. He searched everywhere, and the longer he looked, the more frantic he became. It wasn't long till he realized they were already in the ignition. He looked at them, with his eye brows squinted. He was beyond confused. Who left the keys there? Rachel would never. He turned the keys, and the car was silent. He took a deep breath, and tried again. Still silent. "Come on!" Hunter forced the keys and tried to start the car again. Still silence. He banged his head against the car wheal, and growled. He took the keys out the ignition, and hopped out the car as fast as he could. He stood there, and growled and then let out a scream. "RACHEL!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was dry, but a little chilly. Hunter pulled his bangs back, getting them out of his eyes. He looked around, and saw a green sign. He stopped in front of it, and looked up at it. _Welcome to Silent Hill _were written in large golden letters. He whispered the words "Silent hill" to himself. One light above the sign was flickering, while the other on was out completely. He looked down the road, and saw nothing but the thick white fog. His eyes searched for something to peep out of the fog, but nothing did. He looked back up at the sign, then started to walk. The clicks that his shoes made were fast paced and loud. He walked with motivation, checking his surrounds.

It wasn't long before he reach a town, well what was left of one. It appeared to be empty. Vacant, like a graveyard late at night. He looked all around him, turning his body as he turned his head. The buildings were empty, but Hunter could feel something watching him. There were eyes on him, but he couldn't see anything in the area that could be watching him. He looked everywhere, in the windows, in the alleys, anywhere. No one was there.

Hunter came across a restaurant, on the corner on the street. It was Chinese themed, and rather small for a restaurant. Hunter went inside, and a quiet bell rang when her opened the door. There was a statue of a dragon when he first walked in. It was bright gold, and it was facing outside. It had one of its claws resting on a ball, while the other one was reaching in front of it. Hunter rubbed his hand down the side of the dragon, feeling the texture of the statue.

"Hello?" No one responded. "Is there anyone here?" nothing but silence.

He walked into the seating area, where the customers would eat. The tables were a redish brown color, and the chairs matched. The chairs were pulled out from the tables, some were knocked over. There were white napkins and plates scatted on the tables, there wasn't a pattern, like a restaurant normally would have. While hunter was walking, he heard a crunch like noise. He looked down to see that he stepped one a broken plate. He kneeled down and picked up on of the shattered pieces.

He rose up and looked around the empty place. There was a coat hanger knocked over by the entrance that he didn't notice when he walked in, it rested against the wall. There was a pot that was sitting on the counter that had a large crack on the side of it. The swinging door that lead into the kitchen was only barely hanging onto the wall. The top hinge was broken off, leaving the door to lean and hang. Hunter lifted it, and as soon as he did, the other hinge broke. The door would have hit the ground if it wasn't for hunter holding onto it. Slightly startled, and confused, he placed the door down and let it rest on the wall.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around. There was a smell in the air, faint, but it was foul. Pots and pans were scattered on the floor, Hunter had to push them out the way with his foot. He was pushing all of them to the side of the kitchen, making it seem "neater" and so he would have a path, making it easier to get around. He picked up one of the pans and rubbed his fingers around the edges. It was rough to the touch, almost rusty. He dropped it back on the pile of pots and listened to the loud bang, and smiled to himself.

Hunter walked over to one of the cabinets, and opened it. Nothing was inside, and to this discovery, he was filled with disappointment and sadness. He closed the doors and tried the one next to it. When hunter opened the cabinet, the doors fell off. He held each door in his hand, and started at them with shock. He then chucked them behind him, and shrugged his shoulders. That cabinet was empty as well. When he opened the next cabinet doors, he was more careful. He opened them slowly, and when the doors were hardly cracked, he saw a something silver, and it glistened in the light. He thought to himself, _oooh, what's that shiny thing?_ He quickly opened the cabinet doors to see a shiny knife, resting in the cabinet.

Hunter picked it up, looked at it. He starred at his reflection in the knife. His breath was stolen from the beauty of the knife in his hand. He let his pinky slide against the sharp side of the knife, just gently so he wouldn't cut himself. The feel of the knife sent goose bumps through out his body, causing him to shiver. He placed his finger on the tip of the blade, and pushed the knife in. A tiny dot of blood was starting to grow on his finger. He licked his finger and started to suck on it to stop the blood from dripping. He let out a sigh, and wiped the knife, then wrapped it in a hand towel that was on the counter. He placed it in his back pocket and then tried to open the next cabinet.

This cabinet was locked, Hunter pulled on it as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. He gave up on trying to force it open, and looked around. He found a meat fork and picked it up. He then forced it into the lock. He jiggled it around, trying to unlock the cabinet. He bite his lip as he tried to concentrate. It wasn't unlocking, and Hunter wasn't giving up. He snickered when he heard the lock click. He placed the meat fork on the counter, and then open the cabinet. When he just cracked the door, he smelled something, a putrid smell was let loose. Hunter wrinkled his face when it flew into his nose. He started to hesitate to open the cabinet.

When he finally decided to open it completely, a rat was laying there, dead. There was blood splattered all over the cabinet, dried. The rats insides were ripped out. The rats bowls, stomach, and organs were all ripped out. They laid next to the rat, and just left there. Pulled out, as far as they could without being completely ripped out of the rat. Hunter gagged slightly, and covered his nose. Seeing the rat filled him with disgust and sympathy. He closed both doors, and left his hand on the door, and bowed his head.

After a very brief moment of silence, Hunter picked up the meat fork and placed it in his pocket, right next to the knife. He then left the kitchen, and darted out of the restaurant. Swiftly dodging the tables and chairs scattered through out the room. Right before he left the restaurant, he paused and looked at the golden dragon. He stood there, and focused on the claw that was reached out in front of him. He noticed a bit of blood on the end of one of the talons of the dragon. His eyes widened when he noticed the blood, he then shook his head and walked through the door.

With his hands in his pockets, Hunter walked over to a street light. He leaned against it, using his shoulder to support him. He stood there, looking around. Letting his eyes wonder through the buildings and alleys. _Some vacation. _He though to himself _Rachel goes missing, and I'm left wondering through some abandoned town. _He shook his head, and kicked a rock by his feet. He watched it skip across the street. He let out a deep sigh full of confusion and worry.

"You should not be here, boy." A women's voice was heard from behind Hunter. It was raspy and monotone. "You have made a terrible mistake." Hunter slowly turned around to see a women with gray, and teased hair. She wore tattered and ripped clothes.

"W-who are you?" Hunter was slightly intimidated by her rough appearance.

"Do I frighten you?" The women started to walk around Hunter, who didn't move.

"Not exactly frightened." He responded a bit bolder.

"You should be." She was still circling hunter.

"Why is that?" He looked in the women's direction.

"Do you know where you are?" The women said behind Him.

"I think I'm in Silent Hill."

"Think harder."

"Well the sign said…"

"Forget the sign, Boy!" The women cut hunter off, she stopped walking when she was standing next to Hunter. "You are so naïve, so blind. Where are you?"

"Silent hill…" He spoke quietly.

"Speak up!" The women yelled at hunter.

"Silent Hill." He lifter his chin when he spoke.

"Good, now tell me why you are here?" The women started to walk

"I'm looking for someone."

"And someone looks for you." The women turned and looked at Hunter.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"There are many things that you don't understand, and that you wont understand. Know this, this place does now show sympathy."

"I-I don't understand." Hunter walked towards the women.

"Pay attention, and you'll learn."

"Dahlia!" A deep voice called out. Hunter turned around and saw a guy in a long black coat, standing bold. He had dark brown hair that stopped right above his eyes, but was long enough to cover his ears and be seen in the back. He had dark brown eyes that darted at the women he referred to as Dahlia. "Lets not scare the boy."

"You cant protect him." Dahlia responded with a bitter tone.

"I know that, and I won't try to." the man then walked in between Hunter and the women. "still, know your place."

"You know yours." the women looked at Hunter, then looked at the man. "I'll take my leave. I can tell when I'm not wanted." she turned to walk, but right before she took her first step. "Remember boy, this is all a game. The note you found should have told you everything you needed to know." Hunter's body got tense. His eyes widened with shock. _How did she know about that? _That question ran through his head over and over. As the women started to disappear in the fog he called out for her. "Wait!"

"Don't worry about her." The man turned around and looked at Hunter. "I'm Auren." He had a half smile on his face, spreading across his pale cheek.

"Hi, I'm Hunter." He had to slightly look up at the man. Auren had just a little bit of un-shaven scruff on his face. He had very smooth features and gentle eyes. He was tall, but not very broad. He had muscle to fill in his shape, but was still rather skinny. "Who was that?" Hunter finally got out.

"That was Dahlia, She's not all there." Auren responded.

"Right, well thanks for the help I guess." Hunter then turned and started to walk away.

"You're welcome." Auren stood there, a little confused. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope." Hunter kept walking.

"Wouldn't it be smart to have someone that knew the area to help you?" Auren started to follow Hunter.

"Yup."

"Well I know the area."

"Do you? Then can you start by telling me exactly where I am." Hunters tone was demanding, but a little shaky.

"I'll answer all your questions when you stop walking." Auren waited for Hunter to respond. Hunter stopped, and thought. He bit his lip while he though. _Should I trust him? _

"Answer one question first, why are you willing to help me?" Hunter didn't turn around.

"There is a voice that's telling me to help you." Hunter looked over his shoulder, and looked at Auren with his eyebrows lowered, and his eyes narrowed at him. Auren snickered and looked at the ground. "Apologizes, that sounded really, creepy didn't it?"

"Well, I've heard worse." Hunter turned around and looked at him. "I'll give you a shot."

"That's a start." Auren placed his hands in his pockets and looked around. "We shouldn't talk here."

ɸ

Hunter and Auren were sitting in an alley, next to a dumpster. There was a slight smell, but it was bearable. Auren sat with his back against the building, his knees up to his chest. He took off his jacket and set it next to him. Hunter sat with his legs crossed. He sat across from Auren, he wanted to see his face.

"Your eyes..." Auren said as he looked at Hunter.

"I'm sorry?" Hunter replied shyly.

"They remind me of emeralds." After Auren said that, hunter looked at the ground, trying to hide his face. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to..."

"No," Hunter stuttered. "No, its fine." He cleared his throat. "I don't exactly feel safe here." He said as he looked down the alley.

"Trust me, you don't want to be out in the open." Auren responded, with a slight chuckle.

"Why is that?" Pure curiosity filled Hunters voice.

"Its easier to be seen."

"By who?"

"Or by what." After Auren said that, there was a silence. Hunter was filled with confusion, and little bit of fear.

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter's voice was demanding.

"Look, there are things here, bad things, and they WILL try and hurt you."

"What things..."

"Depends." Auren sighed. "They are many different things here."

"What like, animals?" Hunter scooted closer.

"Sometimes."

"People?"

"Kinda."

"Can you just answer my question?!" Hunter got frustrated.

"Hey, don't yell. Just calm down." Auren sat there with a puzzled look. He tried to gather something to say. "The things that are here, are what nightmares are made of." Hunter felt shocked. "Its not very easy to explain, without you seeing it, and if you're going to find your friend, I'm sure you will"

"Did these 'nightmares' take Rachel?"

"I'm almost certain they did."

Hunter sat there, puzzled. He wasn't sure if he should believe any of this or not. _Nightmares? What did he mean by that? _He thought as he rubbed the tips of his thumbs with the tips of his pointer fingers. All he could think of were the stories that his mother use to tell him when he was little. Stories of a town full of witch hunters. His mother use to say _If you believe in God, then you must believe in demons. _As he sat there thinking, there was a sound similar to a bell that filled the area. It startled hunter. It was a bell. It was low, and loud. The gong like sound filled Hunter with curiosity.

"What's that?" Hunter rose to his feet.

"The church bell?" Auren responded

"A Church?"

"Yea," Auren got up and picked up his jacket with him. "It's not far from here, do you want me to take you?"

"Yes. Please Auren."' Hunter begged with hands folded.

"Sure, I suppose." He started to walk down the Alley. "Follow me."

ɸ

Made of white bricks, a tower stood in the front of the church. A pale staircase led to the ginormous, light brown, doors that went inside the tower. Two Gargoyle statues stood on the bottom of the staircase, both with wings extremely larger than their own body. A circular stain-glass window was just off center, under the bell. An angel was the image on the stain-glass window, it held out its arms welcoming people inside their church. The rest of the church was a simple rectangular building that was connected to the tower. A golden bell, which was still ringing, was at the top of the tower.

"The church, like you asked for." Auren stood there with his hand in the pockets of his coat.

"Thank you." Hunter started to walk up the steps. "I appreciate it."

"Where are you going?" Auren said with a blank tone.

"Inside, where does it look like?" Hunter was sarcastic.

"Good luck with that." Auren walked over to the steps and sat down near the bottom. Hunter went to the door and tried to open it. Locked. He pulled on the door as hard he could, multiple times. He was using his entire body, leaning with his pulls. He started to loose control, and shake his body frantically. The door wouldn't budge. After letting go off the door, he stood there with his hands on his hips, which were popped to the right. Out of frustration, he huffed, and blew his bangs out of his face. After moment, he remembered the meat fork he had in his pocket. He pulled it out, and turned around. He stuck his tongue out at Auren and then got on his knee. He forced the meat fork into the door lock, and jiggled it around. He was there for a minute, before he finally gave up.

"That doesn't work." Auren said without turning around. Hunter looked at him, then back at the meat fork. He put it back in his pocket, then walked down and sat next to Auren. "You tried to break into church?" Auren's voice was a mixture surprise and disappointment.

"Yup." Hunter chuckled and responded with no shame.

"Well, as you can see, you need the key."

"I need that key."

"Why?" Auren looked over at Hunter.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I have to." Hunter looked at the ground. Auren looked at him with slight confusion.

"How strong is this feeling?" Auren asked with a comforting look.

"I really want to get inside. Why do you ask?" Hunter could tell that Auren knew something.

"Well..." Auren hesitated. "I-I know where the key is."

"What?" Hunter quickly stood up. "Take me."

"It is very dangerous." Auren stressed his words.

"Auren." Hunter's voice was stern. "Take me there, now."

"Very well." Auren stood up. "It's this way." He started to walk down the side walk. "It's inside Midwich elementary school."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Midwich Elementary school." Auren gestured his hand to the building. The two stood across the street from it. It was rather large, and had a simple rectangular layout. Made of dark bricks, there was a small staircase leading inside. An arch like structure was resting over the staircase.

"Alrighty," Hunter examined the building. Letting his eyes look inside through the broken windows. "Seems appropriate for little children to learn in."

"Well once, it was." Auren took a pause. "After that tragic event, everything changed."

"What event?" Hunter looked over at Auren, who held his head low. Filled with curiosity, Hunter reached his hand out and tried to place it on his shoulder. Auren flinched out of the way when he saw his hand. "I'm sorry." Hunter held his hands behind him, one hand gripping the others wrist. He looked down at the ground, and let his feet slide around.

"It's fine and I think it would be best if you just you do this alone." Auren turned and started to walk. His cloak swayed with his steps. He kept his head down, level with his shoulders.

"What?" Hunter's word forced him to stop.

"I'm leaving." Auren didn't turn around.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked quietly.

"I've done all I can to help you." He said over his shoulder. "Good luck, and be careful in there." Auren then started to disappear into the fog. Hunter stared in his direction. He stood there, with his hands folded, and sighed. He looked at the school, and started to walk towards the dark building. He crossed the street, slowly, and let his hands rest at his sides. The closer he got to the school, the more he could feel the dark aura that was pulsing out of it. Almost like it was breathing. As he started to walk up the stairs, his steps got heavier. He let his palm slide up the railing in the middle of the staircase. Once he reached the top of steps, he stood in front of the door. He looked at the chains that wrapped around both of them. He held the pad lock in his hand, and smirked. He pulled out his meat fork and looked at it. _I hope it works this time. _After thinking to himself, he jiggled the meat fork into the lock. Almost instantly, the lock released and the chains fell off the door.

He chuckled to himself, and dropped the padlock. He opened the door and placed the meat fork back in his pocket. He walked inside of the school, whistling. He looked around the entrance of the school. Windows were right across from the doors, looking out into the courtyard. The paint was peeling of the walls and revealing a nasty brown color behind them. Right above the entrance was a phrase. _In God we Trust. _The letters were worn off, and hunter could barely make out the words. He looked up and it mouthed the words. He looked to his right, and saw an office, with a counter before it, looking inside. He walked over to it, and leaned against the counter. There was a little rusty bell resting on the side.

He looked at the bell, and hesitated to ring it. He finally decided not to. He peeked his head over the counter, and looked both ways. Hoping over it, the papers on the floor flew away from Hunter when he landed. His boots made a loud thud when they hit the ground. He kneeled down and moved the papers around, just looking for something that could help him find the key. He picked up a few, and flipped through them. There were lists, student documents, and event fliers. He tossed that pile of papers to the side and stood up, deciding that the papers wouldn't help. He walked over to the two desks that were resting near the counter. He opened the drawers and looked inside. He moved the papers around and nothing was there. He checked the second desk, and found a pack of matches. He picked up the box, and looked inside of it. Seven matches sat inside, rolling around as Hunter moved it in his hand. He placed the pack of matches in his pocket and walked over the principles door.

Hunter jiggled the door knob, it was locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the meat fork. He smashed the white window and went through the glass. Glass fell onto the floor, and the sound of shatters and smashes filled the room. He took the meat fork, and ran on the bottom of the window, getting rid of the sharp glass that was left behind. He reached his arm over the window and turned the lock. When he opened the door, he pushed the shards of glass out of the way with the door. When he walked inside, he made crunching sounds with his steps.

He looked at the photos of the different principles that were hanging on the right wall. One of the pictures in particular was crooked and shattered. The man had a narrow face, and sharp features. Hunter looked at him, tilted his head with the picture, and narrowed his eyes. He focused on him, like he was intimidated by him. He picked up the picture, and scowled at the man. He tossed the picture onto the floor, and walked over to the books self. Some of the books were scattered on the floor with pages ripped out.

He ran his fingers across the spines of the books. The leather was cold against his fingertips. He picked out an encyclopedia, the letter "M". He flipped the book open and looked at the pictures, ignoring all of the words. There was a mango on the first page he saw. He tossed the book over his shoulder and then picked up the "O" book. First, he opened the book and saw a picture of an Octopus. He flipped through the pages, almost like he was looking for something, and the look that grew on his face gave away that he found it. His eyes widened and he smiled. He chuckled and whispered to himself in a high pitched tone "Otters."

He closed the book and placed it back on the bookshelf. He then walked over the desk and sat in the chair. He went to open the desk drawer, and looked inside. Empty. He pushed the drawer back in. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair, when all of the sudden, he heard the bell. Ding. It was high pitched, and it echoed into the office.

"Hello?" Hunter called out. There was no response. He looked out the door, and it seemed to grow far away. The frame of the door appeared larger than ever, and the world outside of it was calling him. He sat there, and the bell rang again. Ding. Hunter sat there and his heart dropped. His eyes widened, and he slowly stood up. As he walked to the door, the bell rang again. It forced him to stop, the sound ringing in his head.

"Is anyone there?" Hunter asked the silence. After a brief moment of fear tingling up his spine, he decided to walk. He popped his head outside the door and looked around. He focused his eyes on the bell that sat on the counter. When he looked beyond it, his eyes grew wide. His stomach began to turn and his throat began to choke. His knees grew weak, and almost gave out. His body began to shake as a cold feeling crawled up his body.

"Hunter." A very faint, high pitched voice chanted his name. A woman stood by the window, who was looking out into the courtyard. Her back was facing Hunter. She wore a long gray dress that flowed behind her. A long train was behind her, with many ribbons and cloth like ropes floating behind her. Her hair was bright white and had a slight blue glow to it. Reaching just beyond her shoulders, and smooth. Her hair was slightly curly and wavy, resembling waves that would flow onto the beach. Her hair was blowing in the wind that wasn't there. Every part of her seemed to be moving, without her moving. She was floating.

Hunter slowly walked over to her, he slide over the counter. When His feet hit the floor, the women changed. Her hair became a grey blue, and grew longer, stopping at her lower back. It was teased and rough, and lost its glow. The parts of the dress that were flowing dropped to the ground. The room grew darker, like the women pulled all of the light with her. A deep low hum was heard. Vibrating threw hunter. It was a shallow tone, almost like a drum. It was long and consistent, similar to a growl. It slowly started to get quieter, until there was a complete silence. Hunter stood there, frozen with shock, staring at the women. Her entire body was still, not a single movement. She gazed out of the window, and then floated out of the room, without turning around.

Hunter followed her with his eyes until she was completely out of sight. The door slammed behind her, forcing hunter to jump. His heat beat quickly picked up when she left. He stumbled over to the wall and placed his hand on it, his other hand on his chest. With the wall supporting him, he started to breath heavily. He closed his eyes, and tried to tame his breath. Once he got some control, he turned and leaned his back on the wall. His hands were shaking, and so were the balls of his feet, tapping on the ground. He looked at his hands, and balled up his fist. He shook his head and thought about leaving. He looked at the entrance, and just starred. The door was almost crawling towards him, almost like leaving wanted him. He then looked at the door that the women went through, and then he made his decision. He started to walk towards the exit.

He placed his hand on the handle, and hesitated to open the door. He couldn't move any part of his body. He banged his head against the door out of defeat. _I'm going to kill you when I find you Rachel._ He thought to himself, which sparked him to turn around. He walked towards the other door, and swung it open. With complete determination, he moved quickly. If he moved too slowly, he would change his mind. The door slammed behind him, but he anticipated that. He stood by the door and looked down the hallway, examining the area. The gray paint on the lockers was starting to peel off. Some of the doors of the lockers were missing, while others were just barely hanging on. The only light coming in was through the windows, which looked out into the courtyard.

In the middle of the long hallway, there was a small figure, motionless. It stood about 2 feet tall. Hunter's curiosity got the better of him, he walked towards it. A pale white porcelain doll stood there with a dark red dress on, with an even darker bow on the back of its waist. Its eyes were hallow, deep, and black. Black slick hair was barely covering its forehead. Hunter looked down at it, and picked it up. It had tiny pink lips and worn away blush. It was covered in patches of dirt, some bigger than others. A crack was leading down from its eye down to its chin. Hunter rubbed the crack, feeling the shards scrap against him.

"Poor thing." Full of benignancy, he brushed the dolls hair with his fingers, pulling it to the side. He fixed the dolls dress, brushing the dirt and dust off. He looked into the dolls eyes and smiled. The doll smiled back and Hunter's mouth dropped.

"Do you wanna play?" The dolls voice was high pitched and scratchy. When it spoke, Hunter let it go. It slowly fell to the ground, smashing once it landed. The dolls arm fell off, but the rest of the body was still together. It landed face first on the ground, lying there motionless. Hunter slowly backed away from the doll. The doll turned its head towards hunter, cracking as it slowly turned. Its nose was smashed in and the crack that was on its face grew. It still had a tiny smile on its face. It slowly moved its one arm left, placing its palm on the ground. It pushed itself up, forcing itself on its feet.

"I guess not." The doll never stopped looking at hunter. The doll finally stumbled onto its feet. It stood there with one arm, and a smashed face. It turned its body to face Hunter. Mist was slowly seeping out of the cracks in the dolls face, just enough to be seen. The doll opened its mouth, and even more mist started to crawl out. It screamed, high pitched and full of sorrow. It started to run towards him. Its shoes clicked on the ground and its face was losing shards as it ran. Hunter started to back up as it got closer, tumbling over its feet. He tripped over his boots and fell on his back. The Doll jumped on his stomach, and crawled its way up his body. Hunter tried to push it off, but the doll dug its nails in his body.

As it clawed and scratched Hunter, he snarled in pain. The scratches weren't deep where it scratched his shirt, but when it reached his collar bone, blood was dripping. The doll was pulling its arm back and thrashing its nails at Hunters body. Blood was pulled with the dolls finger, causing it to drip on his shirt. After a moment, the doll stopped. It rose higher, and came face to face with Hunter. Most of the shards have fallen off, causing the hole it had for its eye to grow larger. The mist was pouring out now, rolling and rising through the dolls hair. She looked at hunter and snarled "Love me!"

It pulled its arm back and went to strike Hunter. He grabbed the dolls arm and pulled her off of him. She rolled on the ground, but quickly got up. It paced towards hunter, who rose on his knees. He looked at the doll as it stumbled towards him. His breath has gained speed, and he was holding his neck, while his other hand was on its back pocket. As the doll got closer, he began to bounce with anticipation. When the doll got close enough, he pulled the knife out of its cloth, and swung it across the dolls face. The strike pulled off the other side of the dolls face, leaving it with a giant black hole where its face should be. The mist rolled out completely, flowing out in a giant clump. The doll fell to its knees and the hissing noise began to die out. When all of the mist escaped, the doll fell onto the floor, and the rest of its head smashed.

Hunter pulled out the cloth, and sat against the wall. His eyes never left what was left of the doll. He used the cloth the cleanup of the blood, and then used the reflection in the knife to see his wounds. From what he could see, the scratched weren't too bad, but the reflection wasn't so clear. He tossed the cloth on top of the doll and finally stood. He stood there for a moment, and looked at the doll. Then he started to walk down the hall, while placing the knife in his pocket, wrapped in a part the dolls dress that he ripped off.

He reached the door that was on the other end of the hallway. The words "staircase" was written across the door in worn out letters. He giggled the lock, but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked. He reached for the meat fork that was in his back pocket, but as soon as his fingers came in contact with the handle, he heard a squeaking noise. He looked behind him, and a classroom door was opening by itself. Slowly it creaked open, and when it was open the entire way, it slightly swung back and forth. Hunter could see the rows of desk and chairs that were resting in the room. He looked at door he was standing in front of, then back into the classroom.

He walked inside of the classroom, and soon as he was inside completely. The door slammed behind him and locked. He turned his head to look at the door, and he let out a sigh. He then examined the classroom. A few desk and chairs were knocked over, but overall it seemed neat. The teacher's desk sat before all the other chairs, and a chalkboard behind it. There were marks scattered through the board. Not chalk, but claws were run across this board. Just thinking about the sound made his shiver. He then looked at the desk and started too look through the drawers. Ripped up papers and broken pencils were in each drawer, nothing worth taking.

He then started to look through the room, and then he noticed that there was something on a string hanging in the middle of the room. He focused his eyes on it, and then he was able to make it out. A silver key was swinging above the desk. It was too high to reach on his own, so he had to climb on top of a desk and grab it. He walked to the middle on the room, and placed a desk exactly where he needed it. Right before he was about to place his foot on top of it, he heard the sounds of shoes clicking. He looked around and couldn't see anything. The sound grew louder.

The clicks not only got faster, but there was more than one sound now. They were coming from different directions. Hunter looked all around, trying to see anything that would resemble anything that is able to make that noise. A high pitched giggle was then let out. It was comical, almost like a child playing. Then a snicker was heard, this was lower and more insidious. Hunter frantically looked all around him, and leaped onto the desk. Then there was silence. Hunter looked everywhere for something, anything. Then he saw it, a doll. Standing in the middle of the teacher's desk, smiling at him. It was in a bright bubble gum pink dress. Its blonde hair was pulled into two pig-tails at the side of her head. She then giggled, and seven more dolls crawled onto the table. All in different dresses and had different hair styles. Some of them giggled at hunter, while others started at him. Hunter looked at the dolls and he scooted back on the desk. He looked up at the key, then the dolls. They were gone.

They weren't on the table, but they were in the room, the door was still closed. That's what scarred Hunter the most, the door was closed and locked. He reached up and grabbed the key, and tried to pull it off the string, but the tie was too tight. He was pulling on the string, and then he felt something sharp on his ankle. He looked down and one of the dolls was clawing at his ankle. He kicked it on the face, knocking it off the edge of the desk. All of the dolls were trying to climb on top of the desk. Hunter started to step on their fingers, crushing them.

All the dolls were climbing on top of each other trying to reach hunter. Giggles filled the room, and the sounds of their bodies breaking. Cracks and the porcelain shatters filled the room. While hunter was stomping at the dolls, he was trying to pull the key down. He tugged on it as hard as he could, using the weight of his body to try and rip it down. His eyes were moving back and forth between the key and the desk, trying to focus on two things at once. He was between them, so focusing would be hard for anyone, but especially hard for hunter. He had trouble focusing as it was, he had to try his best to not get distracted. He only focused on the key and the dolls.

"Play with us!" One of the dolls chanted with a giggle.

"Stay! Please, stay!" Another one called out, almost sobbing.

"You can't leave us!" The third was snarling at Hunter, angry.

Hunter was breathing quickly and franticly. His arms above him as he tugged on the key, while his boots stomped on the desk. The loud thud that his boots made were almost loud enough to overpower the noise the dolls made as they clawed at the edge of the desk. Jumping up to try and reach hunter as he stood on the desk. After a moment hunter looked at the face of one of the dolls and noticed it was shattered on the side. He thought to himself for a second, still stomping and tugging. Then he remember. He pulled the knife out of his pocked and cut the strong thread that held up the key. He pulled it down and then took a stance with his feet shoulder width.

He leaped from one desk to the one next to him, and then leaped almost as soon as he landed. The third desk he landed on wasn't able to fully support his weight, so it collapsed when he dropped on it. He slide on the floor, and the key flew out his hand, going under the desk. The hunter was pulled back by of the dolls. Hunter rolled over and looked it, and let out a deep sigh. He kicked it in the chest, and a puff of smoke then flew out of its chest. Hunter the quickly got up, and used the chalkboard to support himself. He saw a yard stick resting there, and he picked it up and placed the knife in his left hand and the yard stick in his right. He then looked at the rest of the dolls pacing in his direction.

The dolls were jumping over the desk and crawling over each other. Some were faster than others, and some were clumsy, falling over their own feet. Hunter backed up towards the desk, never taking his eyes off the dolls. They were getting closer to him, and they started to surround him. When one got close to him, he swung the stick, breaking off their legs. The he hit laid on the ground next to her broken legs. The doll then looked at hunter and just giggled, the giggles got louder and soon her giggles became loud laughter, full of madness.

Hunter back up against the desk, while the dolls run in circles around him. One of the dolls darted towards hunter, and jumped up. The doll was flying towards him, screaming and hissing. It landed on his shoulder and just hung there laughing. Hunter jump and slammed himself into the table. Landing on his side, that smashed the doll into pieces, and damaging his shoulder. Another ball of mist then flew up, into the air. He kicked his feet back, flipped over the desk to the side. He then tipped the desk over, landing on three more dolls; the mist then seeped out the edges of the desk.

Hunter picked up the key and ran towards the door, but he was slowed down by one of the dolls. The doll with no legs was holding on his ankle. His shook his foot, knocking off the doll. It continued to crawl towards him, scratching against the floor, causing Hunter to shiver. The other two dolls stood near the desk, starring Hunter, smiling. Hunter opened the classroom door and closed it behind him. He backed up from the door and stood there. The door knob started to shake, so he pulled on it. The dolls were scratching against the door and banging on it.

"You can't leave us!" One of the dolls screamed from the other side.

"Please come back!" Another one sounded like it was crying.

"We need you!" The dolls kept calling out to Hunter, but he just held onto the door, preventing them from getting out. He used his own body weight to try and keep the door closed, leaning away from the door. The scratches made Hunter shiver and cringe, but he held onto the door.

ɸ

Hunter leaned against the door, and there was silence. He slowly slide down the door and sat on the ground. His feet out in front of him. His breath was heavy, and he took long sighs. He rested his head against the door, and started to breathe through his nose. He was counting to ten in his mind, trying to relax himself, and it was slowly working. He held onto his shoulder, which was in bearable pain. After a moment, he held his breathe and let the silence take him in. The air was thick, and was slightly warm. Hunter sat there, and looked at the ceiling, and started to trace the dots with his eyes.

After a moment, he stood up, and inhaled deeply. He let the air in his lungs out slowly as he started to walk towards the door. He held the key between his thumb and pointer finger. He looked at, and sighed. He placed the key into the lock, and turned it. The door popped open, letting out a loud click noise. He slowly pushed onto the door, seeing a staircase. He walked over to it and put his foot on the first step. He turned around and saw a door, leading out into the court yard. He looked at the door, and then started to walk up the stairs.

The click of his heels echoed as he walked up the steps. He reach the platform in the middle, and ran his hand on the railing, he turned the corner and started to go up the second set of stairs. He walked up the stairs and saw a set of doors. A very faint light was peeping through the door windows. A shadow reached behind hunter as he slowly inched towards the doors. He slowly took steps towards the door, he reached it. He looked at the door, and examined it. He slowly reached for the handle, his hand shaking.

As soon as he put his hand on the door, and loud moan was heard. It was full of pain and agony. It was a women's voice, echoing throughout the area. It forced Hunter to stand in the spot he was. His heart was pounding. _What was that?! _His head was screaming. He stood there, and it was heard once again, only this one was more of a scream of shear pain. He pulled on the handle of the door, _That might be Rachel _he thought to himself. He swung the door open and stood there out of shock and sympathy.

A girl was leaning against the lockers. Her clothes were ripped and stained with red. The skin that was on her thigh and shin were completely ripped off. The wounds were so deep you could see the pale white bones that were cracked and damaged. Blood was dripping down her body onto the floor. Her arm that was dangling beside her was almost ripped off her body. The skin that was on the hand and wrist was missing, and so were a few bones of the hand. Blood was steaming off of her onto the floor, dripping and creating a puddle. Her hair was drenched, wavy and dripping, it covered half of her face. Her head was bowed down, almost like she has given up on everything, why wouldn't she? She was still alive. Finally she collapsed and fell onto the floor, and looked over at Hunter. "Please, come here." Her voice was very low and quite.

Hunter walked over to her, and kneeled down next to her. He helped her sit up, and leaned her against the lockers. She looked at him with red, misty eyes. Her hair was covering half of his face, but because it was wet with red liquid, Hunter could see through the waves it made. Her cheek had skin ripped off from it, and her teeth and part of her jaw were showing. Blood oozing out of the wound and her mouth, she tried to speak. "Be..Careful…Don't let..Them trick you." She was weak, it was taking all of her breathe and strength to try and speak.

"What happened to you?" Hunter looked up and down her destroyed body.

"Madam…Marane!" She slightly jumped at the name she said. "She was…sweet, and welcoming…then she changed! Attacked me." She lifted her hand and grabbed Hunters wrist. "She hurt me! Did this to me!" She started to sob. Her tears were washing away the blood that stained her face. Making it clear to see the scratched that were on her other cheek.

"Who is that?" Hunters breath heightened, he was scarred.

"She's the one…Who helps…"The girl paused and looked at the ground. She let go of Hunter and looked at her blood stained bones. "Who kills…." Hunter looked at her, slightly confused and worried.

"Where is she?" Hunter's voice was shaky, but he tried to be forceful.

"You don't want to find her! You want to run from her, Hide!" The girl coughed after speaking, blood flying out of her mouth staining the ground. She wiped her mouth, leaving a trail on her arm. She looked over at Hunter and just stared at him. "Hide! The basement."

"The basement…?" Hunter was slight confused.

"Take this.." The Girl was holding a tablet in the skinless hand. Her hand was shaking as she held it up. "Go to the courtyard…Turn the valve…And hide." Her eyes rolled back and her breathe flew out of. Her head fell back and hit the lockers. Her body went numb and her arm fell beside her. Hunter bowed his head and refused to look at her. She died in front of him. His eyes starred at the ground, but he could hear the silence. He could feel the cold air left behind.

He waited for a moment, then looked at the girls hand and reached for the circular piece of metal in her hand. Her grip was tight, and covered in blood. Hunter looked at it and reached forward. She was clod and completely motionless. Hunter shivered with her touched, he felt terrible. He grabbed the tablet and pulled, but the girl wouldn't let go. He tried pulling harder, bring the girls arm with him, she wasn't letting go. He didn't want to pull and harder and disturb the body, so he let go of the medallion and watched the arm fall.

He looked at her grip, her bones were locked into their place. Hunter placed his hand on the girl's wrist, and tried to pull off the girls fingers. One by one, the bones cracked as he pulled them back. He had to listen to all five fingers break as he filled with guilt. His stomach became heavy when he picked up the medal. He held in his hand, and looked at the girl's pale, bloody face. He stood up and tried to shake off the feeling that started to boil inside of him. He gripped onto the medal and held it close to his chest and took a deep breath. He held it in front of him to take a look at it. The medal was a bronze color, and was cold to the touch. There was a carving on it that resembled a tomb stone. Hunter traced it with his pointer finger, feeling the edges on the carvings.

ɸ

Hunter opened the door to the courtyard, and the cold air flew inside. His jacket flapped behind him and his shirt was forced against his skin. The air bite his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He shivered and then walked forward. The doors slowly closed behind him as he walked to the center of the court yard. The swings that were off to the side were swinging in the wind, causing a high pitched squeak to fill the empty place. The howling wind cycled the area, blowing in every direction, making it difficult for hunter to walk in a straight line. There was a blue water fountain standing in the middle, the paint was slightly peeled. Hunter walked over to it and looked down at it.

In the middle of the fountain was an empty cylinder, slightly sticking up. Hunter pulled out the medallion and placed in the cylinder. He pushed the cylinder down, and a loud click was heard when it hit the bottom. _Here goes nothing. _He placed his hands on the sides of the fountain, and turned it to the right. It was heavy and he had to lean with the turns. The medal grinded against each other and released a loud scratching noise. The noise sent a shiver up Hunters spine, but he ignored it and continued to spin the fountains wheel.

When he wasn't able to spin the fountain any longer, he took a step back. He stared at it and placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The bitter wind was pushing against him, but he was able to stand. He let out an impatient sigh after a moment. He turned away from the fountain and started to towards the school. When he was just a few feet away from the door, a low boom filled his head. The school began to sink, all around him. He took a few steps back and looked up in awe.

The school pushed the dirt out of the way and continued to sink, slowly. It caused the ground the shake, so Hunter positioned his feet so he could balance himself. When the bottom of the second floor reached the courtyard, it stopped. Hunter's jaw was dropped as he stood there, waiting to see what happens next. He turned around and looked at the fountain.

"Cool."


End file.
